An engine having a two-step variable valve lift (VVL) system utilizes specifically configured rocker arms and tri-lobe intake camshafts to provide for valve lift and opening duration to be toggled between two modes: a default or low lift mode and a high lift mode. This VVL system allows the engine to effectively have both a performance mode (the high lift mode) and an efficiency mode (the low lift mode). Low valve lift provides for fuel economy increases by reducing engine pumping work, while high lift enables or provides for increased performance (e.g., increased power). Airflow-based actuators for engine torque (throttle) and intake air/exhaust mass fraction (exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve), however, produce a slower response compared to the valve lift transition, particularly from low-to-high lift. This can result in a torque disturbance (noise, vibration, and/or harshness), which may be felt by the driver. Accordingly, while such VVL systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.